Commander Cards
"What should I do with the Lightsaber?" "Hand it to me." - Colonel Freeze talking about Master Elegia Warben weapon to Commander Cards Commander Cards was a clone commander in the Clone Wars as well as a Clone Commando. Cards served in many battles in the Clone Wars and continues his time under the Covert Ops branch of the Republic. Biography Early Life Commander Cards was born on the planet of Kamino before the start of the Clone Wars. He went through leadership training as well as Clone Commando training under Kal Skirata. Not much else is known. Battle of Geonosis Cards and his squad was sent on the front lines to deal with the CIS threat. Their objective was to take down a CIS artillery firing down on one of the Landing Zone. Having little to no cover Cards' squad was gunned down one by one until he was left with a squad worth of clone troopers. Cards' then lead the squad to take down the artillery taking down a key part in the battle earning him reputation of leading men. The battle for Cards ended with him returning with the Clone Troopers with no Clone Commando squad members left. Leading the 10th Legion Upon returning back to Kamino Commander Cards was then assigned the 10th Legion for his leadership success during the Battle of Geonosis. A legion of clone troopers with black paint marks. Cards was then assigned with Jedi General Elegia Warben to lead the Troopers. The 10th Legion under Cards leadership gained many victories under the Republic in the Mid rim territories. The Commander soon started to have a close relationship with female Jedi General from battle to battle. Battle of Anoat The 37th Republic fleet holding the 10th Legion was sent to attack a CIS supply fleet over Anoat. The battle sooned turned to a ship boarding on an Providence-Class carrier and the 10th mission under Jedi General Elegia Warben and Commander Cards was to take the CIS supplies. The 10th Legion was able to make it through ships security defenses and head to the cargo room. At the Cargo room another fire fight broke out and when a Super Battle Droid shoot a rocket at the Jedi General, Commander Cards was able to save her before too much damage was done. This act caused a secretive relationship between the Jedi and Clone. The battle ended in a victory for the Republic. Slaughter of Belladoon Commander Cards and Jedi General Elegia Warben went to the planet of Belladoon with a large force of 10th Legion troopers. It was said by Republic Intel that there was civilian and clone disapreances in a jungle near the village. The team was sent to investigate. It was soon discovered that their was an Dark side worshiping acolyte group also known as the "Reapers" supported by the CIS to harass the local bases and villages of Belladoon. Commander Cards and Elegia Warben was able to drive back the acolytes to a hidden base in the jungle. Through unknown dark side magic the few remaining acolytes were able to summon caused great turmoil in Elegia Warben causing the Jedi to turn on her troops killing around 20 men. She escaped further within the hidden base, Commander Cards figured that it was still possible to bring her back told his troops to press through. It was soon discovered that bombs were placed and the 10th Legion was caught in a trap. The only way to diffuse the bombs was to get through Elegia Warben. Commander Cards seeing no choice engaged the fallen Jedi the fight ended in the Commander Killing her with his knife. It is unknown if there was any talk between them before her death. The bombs were timed and 10th had a short time frame to escape. After Cards and his second escaped nearly all of 10th Legion was killed in the blast. Aftermath of Belladoon Commander Cards and Colonel Freeze was able to recover the fallen Jedi weapon. The Commander made an oath to never kill a Jedi again and kept the lightsaber on him at all times in memory of Elegia Warben. Cards also put blame on to the Jedi order angry that they sent his men to die on a suicide mission as well as his loved one. Commander Cards was soon sent to the Covert Ops upon hearing of his mission at Belladoon. Lazarus Venator Commander Cards was seen in the aftermath of numerous clone deaths on the Ship. Cards was held in charge of organizing forces on the Battle of Kamino as well as hosting a debrief after the battle. Cards was then sent to have an inspection of the ship after the debrief. It is unknown why Commander Cards was sent to conduct an inspection. Relashionships Kal Skirata Cards was trained by Kal Skirata along withe his fellow brothers. Cards looked up to Kal as a father figure and he hoped to spend more time with him. Once Cards learned that Kal Skirata spent more time Training the Nulls and Omega Squad. Cards became very envious and angry to prove to Kal he was Mandolorian material he participated in Battle Circles with other clones. Kal Skirata became extremely disappointed in the young Cards and stoped the Use of Battle Circles for the Clones and Cards sake. Cards grew to hate the Mandolorain culture and refused to learn its language. Cards did however learn concordian to spite any mandolorain he came across Colonel Freeze Cards second in command of the 10th Legion and Covert ops. Cards has been though a lot and Freeze was there to provide advice to Cards when needed. Captain Spade The weapons specialist of 10th Legion and Covert Ops. Cards thought of Spade as like a little brother and protected the clone. Cards felt it was his fault for Spade loosing his voice during the slaughter of Belladoon and looks carefully after him. Captain Polar Cards sees Polar as a strong "Childhood friend" even though they seemed to have very distinct attitudes. Cards was Separated from Polar to the RC Program on Kamino. Cards later met his old friend again on the Lazarus Venator although Cards has no idea that Polar is now part of the Skirata Clan Cards treats him just as close to Captain Spade. Head Commissioner Pride Cards thought of Pride as a good trooper and competent leader. Thus he held great respect for Pride unlike Prides former Commander. Master Elegia Warben Cards former love interest, her death formed along with other complications in his past formed him into the cutthroat Commander that he is caring very little about most clones in the GAR. Master Liam Cards finds deep annoyance with the young Jedi. However he uses scare tactics on the Jedi to divert him away from Intelligence. Cards knows that if he edges too close to his projects he will have to die. Clone Assassins Cards has looked at the CA as a useless group and that every clone should be trained to kill Sith to become effective. Cards however will follow the Directors orders but only for success in Intelligence not success in CA. Null Cards hates anything to do about Null and hates the fact they are given so much attention by Kal Skirata. Cards sees them as "unworthy" clones and did not have to to work their way up. Cards was known to only help them once and that was because Kal Skirata needed his help. Equipment Commander Cards is often seen in a shadow or dark version of an Phase 2 ARC uniform when not in combat. -Phase 2 -Katana Class Armor -WESTAR-M5 -DC-17M -Knife -Lightsaber Category:Clones